Christopher Pan
by Ben10magician
Summary: Parody of Peter Pan. A little boy named Chirstopher Robin takes Dorothy, Peter, Huey, Dewy, Louie and their friends to Never-Land, where they face off the evil Captian Slackhammer and his band of naughty pirates.
1. Chapter 1

Christopher Pan

Parody of Peter Pan. A little boy named Chirstopher Robin takes Dorothy, Peter, Huey, Dewy, Louie and their friends to Never-Land, where they face off the evil Captian Slackhammer and his band of naughty pirates.

Cast

Peter Pan: Christopher Robin (Winnie the Pooh 2011 version)

Tinker Bell: Roxy (Winx Club) (She'll be the main Tinker Bell)

Extras with Roxy: Bloom, Stella, Musa, Flora, Tecna and Aisha (Winx Club)

Wendy Darling: Dorothy Gale (Tom and Jerry and the Wizard of Oz)

John Darling: Peter (Disney's Peter and the Wolf)

Michael Darling: Huey, Dewey and Louie (Ducktales)

Extras who will join the kids: Toto (Tom and Jerry and the Wizard of Oz), Sasha, Sojna and Ivan (Disney's Peter and the Wolf), Webby (Ducktales), Ponyo and Sosuke (Ponyo)

Mary Darling: Granmamare (Ponyo's mom) (Ponyo)

George Darling: Fujimoto (Ponyo's dad) (Ponyo)

Babysitters: Popeye, Popeye Junior, Woody, Dee Dee, Polly (Popeye and Son) Tom and Jerry, Sora, Kairi (Kingdom Hearts), Sarah, Jimmy, Johnny, Plank, Kevin and Rolf (Ed, Edd N' Eddy)  
They'll join for two reasons:  
1. They like the stories of Christopher Robin  
2. They want to join in the fun because they promised Granmamare they watch them in Scooby-Doo's place (Although Tom and Jimmy were reluctant at first)

Nana Darling: Scooby-Doo

Captain Hook: Swackhammer (Space Jam)

Mr. Smee: Team Rocket (Jessie, James and Meowth) (Pokemon)

Extras with Team Rocket: The Monstars (Space Jam) and Ozzy and Strut (The land before time 2)

Tick-Tock the crocodile: The Wolf (Disney's Peter and the Wolf)

Lost Boys: Leonardo, Donatello, Raphael and Michelangelo (TMNT 1987 version), Buster Bunny, Babs Bunny, Plucky Duck and Hamton Pig (Tiny Toons adventures)

Tiger Lily: Shanti and Diego Marquez (Jungle Book/Go Diego Go!; Diego won't mind Shanti dancing with Christopher Robin)

Indian Chief: ?

Indian squaw: ?

Indians: ?

Mermaids: Lee, Marie and May Kanker (Ed, Edd N' Eddy), Helga Pataki (Hey Arnold) and Myrtle Edmonds (Lilo and Stitch)

Pirates:  
-Mojo Jojo, Fuzzy Lumpkins, the Amoeba Boys and Him (The Powerpuff Girls)  
-Dr. Facilier (The princess and the frog)  
-Vanitas (Kingdom Hearts)  
-Hans Moleman (The accordian guy who gets shot) and Sideshow Bob (The Simpsons)  
-Wack Lizardi (Felix the Cat)  
-Jean-Baptiste Emmanuel Zorg (The Fifth Element)  
-Hare (Tales from Earthsea)  
And last, but not least...  
-King Dedede and Escargoon (Kirby)


	2. Meet the Gale Family

**Ben10magician Presents: Christopher Robin**

**AN: I do not own any of the characters. **

As we watch the opening credits, a chorus sings offscreen.

Chorus: **The second star to the right **

**Shines in the night for you **

**To tell you that the dreams you plan **

**Really can come true**

**The second star to the right **

**Shines with a light that's rare **

**And if it's Neverland you need **

**It's light will lead you there**

**Twinkle, twinkle little star **

**So I'll know where you are **

**Gleaming in the skies above **

**Lead me to the one who loves me**

**And when you bring him my way **

**Each time we say "Goodnight" **

**We'll thank the little star that shines **

**The second from the right**

We now see two bright stars in the night sky, the one on the right twinkling. Below the stars is the city of Toondon.

**Jiminy Cricket's VO: **_This has happened before, and it's likely to happen again. I'll tell you one such incident in Toondon. Our story begins in the quiet street of Glendale in the home of the Gale family. Christopher Robin picked this house for this reason alone: there were people who believe in him._

As we zoom into the house, a beautiful woman appears by the window. She had long pinkish hair, blue eyes and was all dressed up in a blue strapless party dress.

**Jiminy Cricket's VO: **_There was Mrs. Granmamare Mizuno-Gale._

"Hurry, Fujimoto," Granmamare called out to someone on the other side of the room. "We can't be late for that gala."

**Jiminy Cricket's VO: **_Granmamare believed that Christopher Robin represented the spirit of youth. But as for her husband, Fujimoto Gale ..._

Digging in a drawer was a man with long wild orange hair, blue eyes, long nose, and a halfway-done blue and white stripes tuxedo and a purple cape. It was indeed Fujimoto, Granmamare's husband.

"Granmamare, if I can't find my cuff links, we'll just forget that gala! If we don't go to the gala, I'll never show my face in the office again! Heck, I own all of the offices-OUCH!" In his frustration, Fukimoto banged his head on an open drawer.

**Jiminy Cricket's VO: **_To tell you the truth, Fujimoto isn__'t interested in that kind of stuff. The younger kids, however, Peter and Peter, believe that Chris is a real person. They emulated him so much that they always made him the hero of their games._

In the playroom upstairs, two kids were engaging in a fantasy sword fight. One was a 10-year-old boy with messy blond hair, black eyes, and pinkish nose. He wore a red shirt, pink pants, black boots, a red hunter hat and has a wooden popgun on his back. His name is Peter (Diseny Peter and the Wolf. The other kids was a three little white-featherd ducks with blue eyes, yellow bills and feet, one in different clothing and hats. Their names are Huey (wearing red), Dewey (wearing blue) and Louie (wearing green).

With Peter, Huey, Dewy, and Louie was a woodpecker, a duck, a Russian cat, another duckling and two kids.

The bird is a small and slender woodpecker who's half bald with red hair, had both pink and black feathers, and black hat. His name is Sasha the Bird.

The duck was a sleeply looking slender duck with red hair, orange bill, leg, and webbed feet, had green feathers, black cap. Her name is Sonja the Duck.

The cat was a slender cat with brown fur, had dark brown muzzle, feet and paws, and yellow eyes. His name is Ivan the Cat.

A ducking was resembles to Daisy Ducks's nieces, wears a pink dress and a pink ribbon around her head, and carries her duck doll. Her name was Webby Vanderquack.

The kids were 5-year-olds; one a boy with black hair, brown eyes, yellow shirt and green shorts named Sosuke, and the other a girl with orange hair, black eyes, and a red dress named Poyno

In their little game, Poyno was Christopher Robin while Peter Gale played his longtime foe, Captain Swackhammer, and she carried a clothing hanger.

"Blast you, Christopher Robin!" Peter cackled. She thrust her wooden sword at Peter.

"Come on, Peter! You can bet that old frogfish!" Sasha cheered.

"Uh, Sasha, don't you mean 'Chris'? Sonja asked puzzled

"Peter was just playing 'Christopher Robin .' It's just a game, my firend." Ivan explaned in a Russian accent.

"Take that!" Poyno replied, swinging his sword at Peter. "You're goin' down, Swackhammer!" Then, out of the blue, Peter opened the drawer under Poyno's feet, causing her to fall.

"I'll make you sorry for cutting off my hand!" Peter belowed, holding up his clothing hanger.

Just then, a teennage girl walked in carrying a jug. She was a a beautiful teenage girl with reddish brown curly hair with a blue bow on top, blue eyes, red lipstick and a blue overall dress, with a white shirt, blue socks and brown shoes. This was Dorothy Gale. With her was a little fluffy black Terrier with black eyes, and nose, named Toto, Dorothy's dog., Peter, Huey, Duey, Louie and Poyno's older sister

"Peter, it was his left hand," she informed her brother while stifling a laugh. She turned for the hallway.

Peter switched his hanger. "Oh, thanks, Dorothy."

**Jiminy Cricket's VO: **_Dorothy, the eldest, not only believed in Christopher Robin, but she knows all about the boy and his many adventures through her stories._

While Dorothy was in the hallway, she said, "Scooby Doo, do we have to take that medicine?"

"Reah, rou ro," Scooby Doo replied. When he came into view, he happened to be a brown-furred Great Dane with a few black spots on him, especially a big one on his back, and a turquoise collar and a matching diamond shaped dog tag with gold rim and is labled 'SD' on it. The tray carried three spoons and a bottle of medicine. His name is Scooby Doo B. Barkin

**Jiminy Cricket's VO: **_Scooby Doo, the housemaid, being a dog, tends to keep things to himself._

"I ro rot!" Scooby Doo told the narrator.

**Jiminy Cricket's VO: **_Sorry bout that. Anyways, he always views whatever happens with a certain tolerance._

Scooby Doo took the tray off his head and carefully placed it on the table. Then he proceeded to do what he does best: cleaning up after the kids.

"Insolent boy, I'll stab you!" Peter snapped as she jumped off a bed right behind Poyno. Scooby Doo placed a pillow on the bed and straightened the covers.

Poyno responded, "And I'll whack you with my Keyblade! Ha!" He swung his sword over Peter's head.

"Careful, Poyno! You almost poked my eye out!"

"Sorry, Peter." Poyno and Peter bounced on the same bed Scooby Doo had just made, continuing their sword fight.

"You'll never leave the ship alive, Nobody!" Peter yelled.

"Yes, I will!" Poyno retorted. "Take that!"

Scooby Doo, meanwhile, picked up the blocks and made a tower out of them. He was about to leave when he noticed that the ABC blocks spelled BAC.

"Oops!" Scooby Doo rearranged the blocks in their proper order. "R Rittle OCD, Rut rit rorks. Row, ror rhe redicine." He walked to the table where the medicine waits.

Back to Peter and Poyno, they continued their epic battle.

"Scuttle me bones, boy, I'll cut your gizzard!" Peter said evilly.

"That's not gonna happen, brotha!" Poyno shot back. "Back, you villain!"

"Wimpy mutt!"

"Creepy old-dog pirate!"

Scooby Doo was distracted from pouring the medicine by Peter's statement, and he ended up pouring some on his hand. "Oh my..." the dog mumbled. He took a reluctant lick, and he recoiled. "Ruck! ro ronder the rids rate rhis ruff!"

"Take that!" Poyno shouted as he thrust his sword at Peter. He finally "stabbed" his sister, and she fell to her "death."

"Yah, Chris! You won!" Sasha, Sonja, Huey, Duey, Louie, Sosuke, Webby, and Ivan cheered

Just then, Fujimoto appeared in the kids' room. "Hey, quiet down, kids." He didn't see Scooby Doo's block tower, and he toppled it over. Scooby Doo frowned to see his hard work wasted, and he started to rebuild the tower.

"Hi, Dad," Peter greeted her dad.

"Hi, Fujimoto." Sasha smiled

Thinking that he and Peter were still playing, Poyno sneered, "You dirty rat!"

"What?" Fujimoto shouted, misreading the comment and looking at Poyno with a serious look. "Listen, Poyno..."

"He's not talking about you," Huey intervened. "We were just playing Christopher Robin. Poyno's Chris..."

"...while Peter's Captain Swackhammer," Duey finished.

"Right," Fujimoto said, not really interested. He looked on the dresser for his aforementioned cuff links. "Where are those-"

Fujimoto steps on Scooby Doo's tail, which caused the dog to fall into his block tower. "Oh, sorry 'bout that, Scooby." He stormed off. " Alright, ehere are those cuff links?"

"Rere re ro ragain," Scooby Doo muttered, as he picked up his blocks.

"Cuff links, sir?" Soskue repeated.

Fujimoto nodded. "The gold ones, remember?"

Peter's eyes widened. "Huey, Duey, Louie," he whispered to his brothers, "where's the buried treasure?"

"We don't know," The three ducklings all shrugged.

"Uh, Webby where's the treasure map?" Louie asked Webby

"It got lost."

Suddenly, Fujimoto shouted, "My shirt front!" He found the shirt front under Poyno's covers, and it was scribbled with chalk like a map.

"You found it!" Poyno cheered as she ran to her dad to get the "map."

"Yes, I found it and don't pull me, Poyno!" Fujimoto shouted, but before he could say more, the shirt front popped into his face. Distressed by the chalk, he screamed, "NO!"

Granmamare walked into the nursery. "Fujimoto, what's this all about?"

"Look at this!" Fujimoto said, pulling his shirt front down for Granmamare to see.

Granmamare raised her eyebrows. "How did that happen?"

"I drew it, but it's only chalk," Poyno said innocently.

"Poyno..." Granmamare began sternly, but Peter stepped in.

"It's not Poyno's fault. It's in that story Dorothy told us-"

Fujimoto cut Peter off after hearing the words "Dorothy" and "story." "Ha! That's no wonder." He leaned into the hallway and shouted, "Dorothy! Dorothy!"

Dorothy and Toto showed up. "What is it, Father?"

"Will you please..." Fujimoto started to say, but Dorothy exclaimed, "Mother, you look wonderful!" She and her dog rushed over to her mom, forgetting all about Fujimoto.

"Thank you," Granmamare replied as she showed off her dress. "I wasn't quite sure of this gown, but it worked out all right."

"Granmamare, I'm trying to ask Dorothy something important," Fujimoto informed his wife.

Dorothy turned and saw her dad's shirt front. "What happend to your shirt?"

"What...happ..end(?)..." Fujimoto, frustrated at being blamed for the scribbles again, pulled his face with a groan.

Granmamare calmly took a wet washcloth and cleaned up the shirt front. "Calm down, Fujimoto. It comes right off."

"But that's no excuse!" Fujimoto said. "Dorothy! Haven't I warned you about those stories giving the kids and your pets foolish ideas?"

Dorothy protested, "They're not!"

"Of course they are! Captain Wackwammer! Christopher Poppycock!"

"Christopher Robin," Dorothy corrected.

But Fujimoto shot back, "Pox, pirate...Poppycock!" As the kids, ducklings, bird, duck and cat protested, he repeated, "Nothing but poppycock!"

"Now, Fujimoto..." Granmamare tried to say as she fixed her irate husband's bowtie.

"Now, Fujimoto...now, Fujimoto..." Fujimoto mocked, still upset. "Now, Fujimoto will have his say!" He tried to fix his bowtie himself, but he made a furious tangle.

Granmamare fixed the bowtie the right way. "Honey, please."

"Face it, Granmamare," Fujimoto said. "Dorothy's growing up, and she needs a room of her own!"

Dorothy was shocked. "Father!"

"Fujimoto!" Granmamare shouted.

"What?" Peter shouted.

"No!" Poyno cried.

"WHAT?" Huey, Duey, Louie, Soskue, Webby, Sasha, Ivan and Sonja shouted shocked

Scooby Doo dropped the blocks in shock. "Roh ro!"

"I mean it!" Fujimoto shouted. "This is your last night in the nursery, Dorothy. And that's the last-" Fujimoto stepped on Scooby Doo again, and the dog stumbled towards his just-built block tower. He stopped in the nick of time, but Fujimoto accidentally knocked him over, sending blocks flying everywhere.

Things get crazier when Fujimoto stumbled onto a pair of skates, and he flew across the room. "NO!" He crashed into a dresser, causing toys to fall on his head.

"Awwww..." Dorothy, Granmamare, Peter, Huey, Duey, Louie, Webby, Poyno, Soskue, Sasha, Ivan and Sonja said in unison. Fujimoto sighed in relief, but he was stunned to see his family run past him to comfort Scooby Doo.

"Poor Scooby Doo..." they cooed in unison.

"Poor Scooby Doo?" Fujimoto repeated in disbelief. He shot up as he growled, "This is the last straw! Out you go, Scooby Doo!"

Poyno hugged Scooby Doo. "No, Dad!"

But Fujimoto took Scooby Doo away by the collar to put him outside. "There will be no canine housemaids in this house, you hear?"

Granmamare picked up Poyno. "Goodbye, Scooby Doo," Poyno said sadly.

"It's nice knowing you, buddy" Ivan waved at Scooby Doo sadly

"Rye, ruys," Scooby Doo waved back.

Fujimoto carried Scooby Doo to the backyard. Along the way, he mumbled, "Poor Scooby Doo, ah, poor Scooby Doo. But poor Father? No siree." He placed Scooby Doo on the ground and leaned into a bush. "Now where's that rope?"

When Fujimoto turned around, he found Scooby Doo with a rope in his paw. "Thanks." Fujimoto tied the rope around the dog's neck, and the dog wore a sad look.

"Don't take this personally, Scooby Doo," Fujimoto sighed as he filled a bowl with water for Scooby Doo. "It's just that you're not really a nurse. You're...well, a dog. And the kids aren't puppies, they're people. One day in their lives, people have to grow up." He patted Scooby Doo on the head as he prepared to leave.

Back in the nursery, Dorothy (now in her strapless blue nightgown) complained, "But Mother, I don't want to grow up."

Granmamare kissed Dorothy in the forehead. "Let's not worry about that anymore tonight."

"I can't believe Dad called Christopher Robin; nothing but poppycock," Peter (now in his red pajamas) grumbled, while Sasha, Ivan and Sonja (who each wore diffrent colored nightcaps; Sahsa's is pink, Sonja was green and Ivan's was yellow) all said "You said it, Peter.

"He didn't mean to," Granmamare said. "Your dad was frustrated, that's all."

Poyno (now in red pajamie's) and Soskue (now in his yellow and green PJ's) sat in theirs bed with tears in Poyno's eyes. "I miss Scooby Doo in here. He's out there all alone."

Granmamare tucked her in. "No more tears, Poyno. Scooby Doo will be alright."

While they watched their mom leave, Huey (now in his red nightgown and cap), Dewy (now in his green nightgown and cap) , Louie (now in his blue nightgown and cap),, and Webby all found something. "Mom, here's the 'buried treasure.'" They each handed her Fujimoto's cuff links.

As she accepted the cuff links, Granmamare assured, "Don't judge your dad too harshly. He loves you very much, and he wants what's best for you." She was about to close the window, but was stopped by Dorothy with Toto barking.

"Don't lock the window. He might come back."

"He?" Granmamare repeated suspiciously.

Dorothy nodded. "Christopher Robin. I have something that belongs to him."

"What's that?" Granmamare asked.

"His shadow."

"Shadow?"

"Scooby Doo had it, and I put it away," Dorothy said as she drifted off to sleep.

Granmamare nodded as she understood. She turned off the light before shutting the door. "Good night, kids." and Granmamare, looking more concern about the kids, left the from to call the babysitters to wacth form the kids since Fujimoto put Scooby Doo outside.

Me: _That's chapter one! And bTW Dorothy's hair style is the one she got in Emerald City. Can you give me some scens of where Peter's group mets Peter's old enemy The Wolf during the serech of Shanti and her boyfriend Diego, and where Popeye and Popeye Jr. each opens their cans of spinach and eats them to get strong during the final battle? Till then, SEE YA!_


End file.
